The Fairy Tale of Amelia Pond
by Love8Peace
Summary: What if the Doctor had made it back in a reasonable amount of time in The Eleventh Hour. Would he have taken a young Amelia on the ride of her dreams?...Yes, yes he would have. Herein lies the adventures of the newly regenerated eleventh Doctor and his young companion, Amelia Pond. Her wildest dreams are about to come to life...and a few of her nightmares.
1. Let the Good Times Begin

"People always say that," if the words hadn't caught his attention then her tone certainly would have. It was solemn and serious making it clear she spoke from experience. Alone in a house in the middle of the night, no parents and an aunt that wasn't around, how many people had left this little girl? How many people never came back? Well, he was _not_ going to be another name on that list.

He swung off the edge of the TARDIS and crouched before her, locking eyes so she could read his sincerity.

"Am I people?" he asked, tone quiet to mimic hers, "Do I even look like people?" her eyes dug into him, searching. They must have liked what they saw if the small twist of her lip was anything to go by. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor." He said with a smile of his own. It was his word in his name, a promise he would never break, and she knew it, could see it in his eyes and on his face. He meant it.

She smiled up at him, with a face so innocent, so sweet that he would do anything to protect it. He world be back, five minutes. Ten at the most.

He climbed back onto the TARDIS, gathering the ropes attached to the doors as he went. With one last smile over his shoulder at the brave little girl waiting for him, he jumped.

"Geronimoooooooooo"

Amelia giggled as his word echoed until the door snapped shut. How big was that box anyway? Well, he did say it had a swimming pool...and a library, and that the pool was in the library. An odd place to keep it, if she said so herself. Than again, he was an odd man.

A second later and the screeching noise of before sounded again. A wind picked up snapping her hair around her face and making her eyes prickle. But she refused to close them or look away, she wanted to watch. And she was glad she did as before her eyes the giant blue box disappeared.

It _was_ real! Any doubt of him, vanished with that one realization. IT WAS REAL!

And she was going to get to go!

Amelia wasted no time, she turned and sprinted for the house. For once, she wasn't getting left behind and she had no intention of letting him change his mind on that. She grabbed the suitcase from under her bed and stuffed it with things she thought she'd need, clothes, blankets, a flashlight, her favorite book, Mr. Wuffikins, and a toothbrush for good measure.

She checked the clock on her desk, three minutes had already passed. With a huge smile, she lugged the case downstairs, stopping only to grab her jacket, mittens, and hat at the door. She would wait for him all night if she had to. There was no way he was going to disappear without her!

She sat down on top her case and waited for the blue box, it would appear any minute, she just knew it. Letting her head rest on her hands, she closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like. A time machine! A real, working time machine! What all could she see? Perhaps they would travel on the Mayflower to the New World. She was studying that in school, a boring subject but perhaps it could be fun if she actually lived it. Then there would be no way she'd fail that test on Tuesday. Ooh, but how cool would it be to meet celebrities before they were famous? Like that guy on her favorite show, or that painter from long ago. What was his name? Piccao? Pieso? Or maybe they could go back to the Romans with their swords and gladiators. She always loved the Romans, their adventures and tales of glory. Soon she would be having her own!

As minutes ticked and her imagination ran, her exhaustion caught up with her. She didn't even notice when her fantasies turned to dreams or when her head landedagainst the edge of her case. And she definitely didn't hear the wah-wahhhh of a certain blue box materializing behind her.

* * *

 **Honestly, I really hate my writing right now. I don't feel like its any good. So any advice you've got, big small or in between, I'm all ears.**

 **Thanks,**

 **-Love**


	2. Together Again

**Yeah, I changed up this chapter because I couldn't figure out a better way to deal with Prisoner Zero. Don't worry, I will be revisiting this particular antagonist in later chapters.**

* * *

The engines were failing, the console on fire, everything was going wrong. It was as if the sentient being disapproved of his new form. Still, the thing bombarding his mind wasn't the TARDIS, but the red headed little girl, so feisty and fearless. There was something about her, Amelia Pond, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Perhaps it was her blunt temperament or her quiet suffering of his eccentric behavior. In his defense, he was only a few hours into his new persona. Or perhaps it was her eyes. They spoke of such loneliness even as her mouth rebuked any such idea. She needed a friend, guardian, teacher, mentor, babysitter, someone to provide her with a sense of belonging. Something she herself didn't seem to think she needed. Well, rather she liked it or not, she would be getting it in the form of one newly regenerated Time Lord.

He completely ignored the fact that the majority of his inner ramblings were his attempt to justify bringing a child into the dangers of his world.

The TARDIS slammed sideways throwing him from his thoughts and slinging him to the floor. Right, but first, he had to get the TARDIS stabilized. Reaching blindly for the helmic regulator somewhere to his left, he shoved it into gear hoping it would calm the sharp jerks that kept sending him to his knees. It seemed to work as they melted into small bumps that resembled more a bolder hitting the side than a giant playing hacky sack, the TARDIS being the sack. Springing to his feet like a five-year-old, he played around with a few other controls, hoping that something would work. For a Time Lord, his knowledge of the workings of the TARDIS left something to be desired. Maybe he wasn't a Time Lord...no, that was just stupid, of course he was.

He pushed a button, he clearly shouldn't have if the groan beneath him was anything to go by. He looked up at the subtle blue light radiating from the center of the control panel, mouth opened to ask if it was seriously groaning at him, except he never got to ask. His jaw snapped shut as gravity-however artificial-ceased and his entire being flopped into the air, hands grabbing for anything to keep him grounded.

Before he had time to come to a solution for his new predicament - before he even had time to put much consideration into it - the TARDIS came to a sudden halt, slamming him to the hard floor, bruising his knees, ribs, and chin as he landed awkwardly against the cold steel. Pushing himself over, he gazed up at the living machine wondering what he had ever done to it to maker it so angry.

Slowly, he got his legs beneath him, cautious in case the TARDIS decided it wasn't yet finished tormenting him. When it seemed it truly was parked, he half ran half skipped for the exit, deciding anywhere was better than there at that moment in time. Though he seriously hoped they hadn't landed on some foreign planet intent of killing him, he certainly didn't feel up to that right now and that would be relatively hard to explain to the child still waiting _. Yes, I'm sorry I'm late, I got sidetracked by an alien that decided I would make excellent dinner, you ready to go?_

He swung the door open, one eye closed and the other squinted as if he expected the outside world to attack him. He was relieved to find that his surrounding were familiar. Yes, there was the shed he had destroyed his last visit and the house that looked inviting even in the dark.

Smiling confidently, he stepped forward catching his foot on some sort of rock and once more introducing his face to the ground. This was getting old. Maybe he should just turn in this regeneration, clearly it was defected. Who should one see about that?

A soft moan reached his ears from the rather human like rock. Twisting around, he locked eyes with the groggy brown of the little girl who claimed the majority of his thoughts.

* * *

 **Honestly, I really hate my writing right now. I don't feel like its any good. So any advice you've got, big small or in between, I'm all ears.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Love**


End file.
